


Dissolve Me

by timelordangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, human cas, lets act like cas never had sex with the reaper here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/timelordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Cas doesn't understand the more intimate side of things, he just isn't quite sure how to initiate them, or perhaps he isn't sure how he is supposed to want them. Luckily Dean is always there to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolve Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Dissolve Me by Alt-j

Dean and Cas, and isn’t that a beautiful way for a story to begin, have spent most of their time together teaching one another things. Cas has taught Dean how to send angels to opposite corners of the Earth, how to fight a man without touching him, and that there is always goodness, even in the bad. Dean has taught Cas the joys of modern media, how to drive, and how to love so entirely it almost destroys you without ever admitting it. But one day, as they lounged on one of the bunker’s couches, Dean learns something else he can teach Cas about.

Neither of them are one-hundred percent sure of what they’re watching. It’s some half-assed rom-com that has been showing a couple getting it on for the last fifteen minutes, and if Cas wasn’t watching it with such disdain Dean would have changed it ages ago.

“And I thought they only showed the shit programs in the day.” Dean says with a slight chuckle as he picks up his beer, throwing a glance at Cas. “Okay, I get it sucks, but what’s with the look?”

Cas turns and gives Dean a questionable glance and shifts uncomfortably in his seat, almost shrugging.

“You’re not telling me this is gettin’ you all hot and bothered?” Dean says with a tone of disbelief, his eyes flickering to Cas’ crotch.

“I cannot believe they actually enjoy this.” Cas ignores him, reverting his eyes back to the tv.

“Sex is great.” Dean clears his throat, “I mean, when you’re in the mood.”

Cas hums in the way people hum in agreement when they aren’t quite sure what they’re in agreement with and crosses his arms. Dean can’t help but to notice that he looks incredibly uncomfortable.

“Are you…” Dean waves a hand and lets out a slight laugh, “In the mood?”

“I don’t know what ‘this mood’ is, Dean.” Cas is (blushing?) now violently ignoring Dean’s gaze and the TV program (still with the couple being idiotically loud while going at it) so this leaves him with staring at the coffee table.

“It’s when, you know, you feel like you wanna do stuff. Like porn stuff, but not as graphic.” Dean struggles to explain, resisting the urge to reach out a hand and turn Cas’ chin to look at him. “Have you ever gotten yourself off?”

Cas answers this with a sharp glare and for a second Dean resists the urge to laugh because never before has he seen Cas so utterly embarrassed. Castiel, ex-angel of the Lord, embarrassed by sex. “No. I’ve had more pressing matters to deal with. Can we turn this off?”

He angrily gestures to the TV, and Dean actually does laugh.

“Sure.” Dean picks up the remote and flicks it off, leaving the room a little too quiet. “You know Cas, Sam’s out.”

“What are you insinuating?” Cas narrows his eyes.

“Come on, let me help you a little. I’ve had some practice.” Dean winks and moves a little closer to Cas.

At this, Cas says nothing but he shifts a little more and Dean doesn’t miss the way his pupils dilate.

“Is this okay?” Dean checks as he puts a hand on Cas’ leg, moving ever closer.

“Yes.” Cas finally responds, his body tense.

“Let me know if you want to stop.” Dean murmurs before pulling Cas onto his lap and taking both Cas’ hands in his own.

Cas sits there for a few seconds shock-still, and remains this way until Dean wiggles his hips a little. It’s obvious how turned on Cas is now that he can’t hide it with crossed legs, and Dean feels somehow powerful.

"May I?" Dean asks as he runs his fingers along the edge of Cas' t-shirt (It's actually Dean's). Cas nods and loosens his rigid posture. Dean puts his hands under Cas’ shirt and grins, trailing his hands from Cas’ ribs down to his waist, and then over his jeans to his thighs. As if testing the waters, Dean presses down on Cas’ thighs and ruts up a little, pleased when Cas’ face goes starry. The ex-angel gasps and on reflex grinds down harder, but quickly lets up.

“Hey. That’s good. You can do that if it feels nice. It feels nice for me too, so why don’t you try it again?” Dean urges, once again rutting up and putting his hands on Castiel’s hips.

Cas smiles a little and does as told, grinding down on Dean’s crotch. At first it’s awkward and unstable, but after a few seconds Cas’ motions become more practiced and Dean finds himself enjoying this more than he had anticipated.

“Goood.” Dean says in a way that sounds a bit too much like a moan. Cas grinds down so hard at this he almost topples forward onto Dean, but the latter catches him by the arms and smiles drunkenly. “I knew you’d be good at this.”

“I-“ Cas begins, but Dean has put his hands on Cas’ ass and he’s pushing Cas flush against him, forcing whatever train of thought Cas had right out of his mind.

Cas’ hips act out of his will and grind onto Dean anxiously, his hands gripping onto Dean’s shoulders and his breaths short and fast. Dean’s face happens to be right in the crook of Cas’ shoulder and so naturally he gives it a little nip with his teeth that turns into a deep, sucking kiss right on his clavicle.

Cas lets out a little whimper-cry that he buries in Dean’s hair as Dean’s lips sink into his skin and he continues to thrust their crotches together. 

Dean considers holding Cas back and letting him cool down for a second so he can show him some more interesting tactics, but he can feel himself growing hard quickly and he can’t imagine just how close Cas must be. Stopping him at this point would be nothing short of cruel, Dean figures as he grinds back against Cas equally as hard and continues to suck into his skin.

“Cas, baby, it’s okay.” Dean coos because chicks tend to love this, and maybe Cas does too.

Of course, he does. And in seconds Cas’ moments halt and he digs his nails into Dean’s back with a strangled cry as he comes in his jeans. Dean lets Cas get through it with minimal input, and only shifts when Cas’ heavy breathing dies down a bit.

“Good?” Dean can’t help his smile as Cas slumps against him.

“Very.” Cas responds, pulling back at last.


End file.
